Quilts are indispensable for sleeping in our daily life, but we do not generally pay much attention to them. As common conventional quilts are not of the structure that can secure the sleeper's body under them, the sleeper's body can often be exposed to air because of the quilt's falling down his body by his unconscious turning right or left during sleeping. Especially, young children may easily kick their quilts aside and catch cold, as we know. In order to get rid of parents' worries like this, the invention provides a healthful quilt.